Smile Like You Mean It
by Iris' Daughter
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is growing up, and with age comes maturity, and with maturity comes . . . puberty. Enjoy how Ciel deals with his feelings for Lizzy and what he will do about them. Ciel x Lizzy. No lemon, just M because of a provocative theme in the first chapter. There are probably more to come.


I am apologizing in advance to anyone who used to have any respect for me. What ruined me was the beauty of Kuroshitsuji and Ciel Phantomhive. I profusely apologize for this story. I just had it in my head and had to write it down.

Anyway, I wrote this for your own pleasure, my friends, if, of course, you have seen Kuroshitsuji and/or read it.

This is for any Ciel x Lizzy fans, like me. It's only M because it is slightly inappropriate for thirteen-year-olds. No lemon. ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Sweet Dreams

Elizabeth's face was awfully close to his. It didn't feel awkward, or even annoying, it felt good. Never had Lizzy's closeness been comfortable to Ciel. But right now it was all he wanted in the world. Not even chocolate could make him feel happier. He wasn't smiling, though. He had long ago forgotten how, or at least that was what he told himself. Instead, a grimace pulled at his features. There was some kind of heat-filled knot tying itself tighter by the second in the pit of his stomach. The feeling was foreign to him, perhaps it was a form of torture. Was he being tortured by Lizzy? She would never do that. She loved him. Didn't she?  
"Oh Ciel," she breathed, her eyes closed, a similar grimace on her face. Did she feel the same pain as he? Was someone torturing her as they were torturing him? "You're amazing, Ciel."  
Now Ciel was thoroughly confused. Why was she complimenting him? He heard an odd sound, rough and low, almost inhuman. But it was definitely a voice. And that voice was saying a name.  
"Lizzy . . . " said the voice again.  
The knot grew tighter. Ciel heard Lizzy cry out in pain, and the deep voice soon followed and he felt his chest rumble with some odd vibration. Suddenly, the knot untied itself, giving Ciel relief. He sighed and slumped back against whatever he was laying on. His breaths were ragged and heavy, his skin and clothes soaked with sweat. When he opened his eyes, he no longer saw Lizzy. What he saw was his own bed in his own bedroom. It was still dark.  
"It's time to awaken, young master."  
Light flooded into the room, temporarily blinding Ciel. He groaned in protest and confusion. What the hell did he just dream up? He had never dreamt about Lizzy before.  
"Earl Grey today, sir."  
Ciel forced his heart to calm itself and faked a yawn. The aroma of tea and scones filled his nostrils and sobered him up enough to sit up. When he did, he felt something aching between his legs. He looked down to find the source of his pain, and to his surprise, he saw he was sitting in a mess of . . . fluid. Only then did he realize what his dream was about, what the knot in his stomach was, what the voices and faces were, what he felt.  
"Is everything alright, my lord?"  
Ciel looked up at Sebastian who still held out the tea cup for him to take. He took the little cup and sipped from it. It was good, but even the strength of Earl Grey couldn't clear his mind. He heard a soft sound and looked up to see Sebastian chuckling and looking amused.  
"What?" demanded Ciel.  
"If I may . . . " he said and reached out to lift the heavy blanket from the young boy's legs.  
Ciel trembled in embarrassment as Sebastian got a good view at the mess he made. His face flushed and he looked away, not wanting to see the teasing look he knew his butler would give him. He felt hands under his arms lift him up and set him on his feet. Ciel looked down in surprise to see Sebastian working at the buttons of his young master's shirt.  
"What - you're not - "  
"I'll have to wash this right away, or else it might smell," he said casually. "And the bedding, that might be beyond a simple wash."  
"Sebastian, what are you going on about?"  
He paused and looked up at Ciel. He smiled slightly and said, "This means you are growing up. Dreams about pleasure are perfectly normal for a fourteen-year-old boy who does nothing but work all day."  
Ciel blinked. He was surprised by the demon's response. He began to think about what he said while Sebastian bathed him and dressed him to perfection. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize he was already in the drawing room, Sebastian dropping off breakfast.  
"Is everything alright, my lord?"  
Ciel glanced up at the butler smiling slightly with an amused expression on his face. He took a fork and stuffed the food into his mouth. Despite the wonderful explosion of taste in his mouth, he still found himself thinking. But about what? he asked himself. He realized nothing had been drifting through his mind, so he was just staring off into space. But, he thought, there was something he was thinking of. A warm smile, blonde hair, a pink dress, green eyes. Her laugh.  
"Lizzy," he sighed quietly, almost inaudibly. He flinched when he heard a hearty laugh behind him. When he turned, Sebastian was having trouble controlling his laughter, his hands over his mouth.  
He turned back to his desk, his face beet red. "Shut up, butler."


End file.
